


Nut Roast

by still_lycoris



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy Magellen usually hates Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nut Roast

Maddy Magellen didn’t really enjoy Christmas. It had never been fun as a child, not with all of their problems and that had rather bled into it now she was an adult. Oh, sometimes there was a boyfriend to mooch off and sometimes, Barry or Sheila invited her over but it always felt a bit hollow somehow. She much preferred the whole sodding day to be all done and dusted and new years to be coming. Much better holiday that, plenty of booze and mad partying and none of the sitting around and waffling about family. The only good thing about Christmas was the food and you couldn’t really enjoy that by yourself, not completely. There was a limit to the amount of turkey you could eat and she didn’t like turkey all that much anyway. She tried not to talk about it but the feeling was always there as December approached. It was just rubbish.

“What are you doing for Christmas then?” Jonathan asked her suddenly, so suddenly that she actually told him something of the truth. He blinked and then shrugged.

“Come round to mine then. Gives me an excuse not to go to Adam’s awful Christmas bash. I’ll make us a nut roast.”

“ _Nut_ roast,” Maddy said in her most scornful tone, tucking her arm into his as she did. “Honestly Jonathan, you invite someone over for Christmas and you don’t even plan to make them a proper turkey dinner? God, you’ll starve me to death, won’t you, I bet you don’t even make cake, it’s probably too fattening.”

“I make cake,” Jonathan said in an injured tone.

He did. It was a huge, glorious fruit cake that he’d clearly made and iced by hand. Maddy couldn’t help noticing when she went to cut it after eating the delicious nut roast that he’d also made a little icing murder scene which she couldn’t help suspecting was entirely accurately depicted.

God bless Jonathan Creek and his little ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
